


Мару и Моро

by orphan_account



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Мару и Моро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [maru&moro](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32423) by sparklyfanta. 



Мару и Моро – близняшки, Мару и Моро – сёстры. У них нет души, но думать и чувствовать они могут. В известных пределах.   
Они любят хозяйку. Она мать, королева, друг, наставница. Она – мир.  
Они любят Мокону (хотя и нечасто с ним общались). Мокона жизнерадостный и ведёт себя с Хозяйкой так, как Мару с Моро не могли бы.   
Сейчас их обоих – Моконы и Хозяйки – нет в Магазине; поэтому Мару и Моро ждут. Ждут в своём собственном мире на двоих.   
– Привет, – слышится знакомый голос от двери. Мару поворачивается к Моро, улыбаясь.  
– Ватануки пришёл! – щебечут они хором и бегут встречать временного работника Магазина.   
– Хозяйки сейчас нет, но она передала, что Ватануки должен наготовить побольше еды к ее приходу! – сообщают они одновременно.   
Ватануки моргает, глядя на Мару и Моро; его очки съехали на нос, да и снять он успел только один ботинок.   
– А? Юко-сан сказала, чего конкретно она хочет?  
– Хозяйка сказала, Ватануки может приготовить что угодно – но она скоро вернётся, так что лучше бы это «что угодно» было вкусным и готовилось быстро! – отвечают Мару и Моро, – Хозяйка сказала, нам можно тебе помогать!  
– Само собой, – ворчит Ватануки, Мару и Моро хихикают в ладошки.   
– Мм… а у вас двоих есть фартуки? – Ватануки снимает ботинок, кладёт на пол сумку и берёт с крючка на двери фартук для себя. – Будет плохо, если вы запачкаете платьица.   
– Сейчас найдём фартуки! – отвечает Мару.   
– Найдём! – эхом подхватывает Моро.   
– Я буду на кухне, – говорит Ватануки, гладит Моро и Мару по голове и спешит туда.   
Ватануки они тоже любят. Он гладит их по голове и помогает убираться – а ещё готовит Хозяйке такую еду, что пальчики оближешь.   
И Ватануки видит их обеих так, как другие посетители никогда бы не смогли.


End file.
